Hello, Handsome
by CertifiedFangirl15
Summary: Lario finds a mysterious dark haired samurai in the woods. He decides to spy a bit until...THWACK. Boy x Boy, Lario x Mifune. Brave frontier belongs to gumi.


**Mifune x Lario for StarmanDX28! I made this one light and slightly fluffy. Do tell if you want smut.**

 **Okay so yaaay! I wrote this with a little knowledge of them so..pardon me if its weird or something xD. I'll write the next request a little bit over next week i think. Oh yeah! I'm still taking requests..and i ask you lovely people to please specify if you want smut or fluff. Enjoy!**

White fluffy clouds filled the bright blue sky as the sun shone above, it's radiance gracing the entire forest with sunlight. Clear, cool rivers and streams flowed without disturbance, the meadows all green dotted with various colored flowers and the trees standing proudly as they stretch their branches, providing a vast area of shade. The forest was tranquil and peaceful..but in the distance, faint sounds of training can be heard.

'THWACK'

"Bullseye" Lario smirked as he took off his blindfold. He looked at the arrow lodged right in the middle of a tree trunk. He's been practicing the timing and accuracy of his shots, and now he's been training his senses. He placed his bow and quiver beside a rock, and started stripping. Once he was wearing nothing but green shorts, he stretched his aching muscles. The sunlight shone through the layer of sweat covering his body and it made him glow, his fair skin highlighted by the sun. He slicked back his hair and breathed a sigh. (Unf *^*)

"I've been out here for hours. I guess a quick bath wont hurt" he said to himself, making his way towards a river. As soon as Lario's feet met with the cool waters, a gentle breeze blew around. Instead of making Lario cold, he wind made him relax even more. He continued his way into the river, and reached a kinda deep part, dipping himself. He started washing himself, liking the way the cool water felt on his skin. After cleaning himself he just stayed there, enjoying the calm current resist against his body. He focused on his thoughts and tried to clear his mind.

"I wonder if the princess is okay.." He started to think, but shook the thought off. 'She deserves someone better than me' he sighed. He stood up when the water started to get chilly, and got out of the water. He quickly dried himself with a cloth he brought, and put on his clothes. He decided it was time for another round of 'blind shots'. As he picked up his bow and quiver, the rustling of leaves and a groan stopped his movements. He quickly climbed up a tree, taking his place on a branch, and readied his bow and arrow.

*leaves rustling*

*slow movements*

*a man's cough*

'Wait what.' Lario was surprised at what his sensitive ears picked up, and they weren't wrong. As soon as he heard the sounds, a man wielding a sword came into his view. He had a straw hat, and he wore oriental styled clothing. (I have no idea what its called..is it..yukata? Lol idk). Lario stayed quiet,still perched on a branch. The man took off his hat, revealing long dark hair. He kneeled close to the river and washed his face after he gently placed his sword down on the ground. After the man washed his face, he proceeded to remove the upper half of his clothing, revealing a fresh, shallow gash on his abdomen. The scar took Lario's attention first, but eventually the man's muscles became his focus.

This..black haired man was indeed sexy. Now he was tending to his wound, smearing something that looked like ointment. Lario's eyes couldn't stay away and he just stayed there admiring the way the man's seemingly large hands run over those rippling abs and tight muscles. Lario shifted to get a clearer look on his face, and he almost slipped and fell at what greeted his eyes.

'Fuck.'

The man's face took Lario's breath away. He couldnt say what he though of it or of the specifics, but one thing he knew was that a weird feeling crept up his body.

'Well, I guess I'm gay.' He thought to himself. (Lol)

The man, still half naked, placed his katana in a holster by his hip, and started making his way to the tree where Lario was. 'Aargh of all the trees why this?'

The black haired male sighed as he sat down under the tree's shade. Lario breathed quietly, slowly moving in an attempt to get away quietly. His body betrayed him though, his legs were cramping from staying in an awkward position. He tried enduring the ache, but soon his arms also gave way. He closed eyes, hoping he made to the other side of tree and expected to land on the forest floor. He felt impact and waited for dirt to meet his face, but a few seconds passed by and he found it weird. His bow and arrows followed him, slowly making their way down. He felt a chest rising up and down, and arms around him.

'Ohh shit. When i open my eyes, please i hope i dont see a hot long haired guy with dark eyes'

Lario slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that came out of his mouth shocked them both.

"Fuck me."

.

.

.

.

Lario immediately turned red as he realized what he had uttered. He brought his hands up to cover his face, not seeing the amused look on the other male's face.

"Uhm..Hi" the man spoke, his voice deep and sexy, according to Lario.

"Uh..."

"Mifune."

"Excuse me what?"

"My name is Mifune. And what is yours, fair brown haired archer?"

"L-Lario."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, Lario, it would seem you have fallen for me, yes?"

Lario blushed an even deeper shade of red. He wanted to know this man more, so he used one of the weapons he was blessed with, but he detested using it. Until now, that is.

The archer breathed in and attempted to speak in the softest voice he could. He tried and put on a slightly pained face, faking injury. 'Ugh, I hate doing this but I want him.'

"Uhm..my legs hurt and..if I may ask.." Lario started, looking up Mifune's eyes. Light brown ones meeting dark orbs. The act affected Mifune, but the samurai knew what he was up to and he played along.

"What is it that you ask for?" Mifune trying to hide the smile that was itching to show on his face.

"Would you mind if you carried me over to my house over there and..maybe..we could have tea?" Lario shyly smiled, causing Mifune to turn into a slight shade of pink.

"Lead..or rather, point the way." A toothy smile from Mifune was enough for Lario to melt right then and there.

 **Okay. I really like writing stories for you guys but I have a sched to keep, sadly. Reviews, favorites and follows make me happy and I hope you guys liked this. Until next story, byee!**

 **-CF15**


End file.
